


A Hot Day

by Tigertoramaru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigertoramaru/pseuds/Tigertoramaru
Summary: Seeking a way to beat the heat, Gon gets Killua a popsicle and a kiss happens.
Kudos: 4





	A Hot Day

Gon smiled as he returned to the Hotel room and shoved a popsicle in Killua's mouth without warning. "Enjoy, you're welcome."

Killua blinked as the cold popsicle is put into his mouth. He pulled it out slowly, licking it a little, now that the shock had passed. "Thanks, Gon." He smiled at his companion. "Did you have one already?"

Gon shook his head and produced the other half and began sucking on it. "Ta da! You first, you get grouchy when you're too hot." Gon smiled as he adjusted the fan to blow Killua's bangs back. "I sure hope the AC gets fixed soon."

"I do not get grouchy." Killua huffed as he put the popsicle back into his mouth, enjoying the cold and refreshing air at him. "You have to let the fan hit you too dummy. And yeah, I hope it does. I hate this heat."

Gon nodded as he lay his head on Killua's lap. For his part, this was a totally innocent move to make sure he got covered by the fan too. Despite all their time travelling together, Gon was still totally clueless as to Killua’s feelings for him. "This Hotel has a pool, we could try that, but the water might have evaporated by now."

Killua looked down to Gon, smiling at him as he ruffled Gon’s hair gently. "That or the pool water is super-heated too." He let out a sigh as he pulled out his muscle shirt a bit to fan himself. "But getting in some water time isn't such a bad idea..."

“Yes!” Gon nodded as he stood up and he took his muscle shirt, standing topless. "Well then let's go." Gon smiled as he finished his popsicle and moved in front of Killua, playfully starting to eat his popsicle from the other end.

Killua looked to his shirtless form, eyeing him a little. Gon…what do you do to me? He wondered, eyeing the sweat rolling off Gon’s body, to the elastic line of his boxers. Distracted, it took him a bit before he realized the other had begun to eat his popsicle. "Hey! That’s mine!" He said, trying to eat the rest before Gon could have all of his.

With both of them eating greedily from one popsicle, the inevitable happened as they met Lady and the Tramp style in the middle. Gon blinked as they ate quickly and then he found his nose touching Killua's as their lips also met, only the wooden stick in between them. He moved it around a bit so he could speak. "What are you doing?" Gon blushed a bit at the awkward situation.

Killua gulped as their faces were so close to each other. He blinked and his face turned red as they had gotten so close. Quickly, he moved away from Gon, even though he enjoyed being so up close to him, he wasn't sure if Gon enjoyed it to and he didn’t want to ruin anything between them. For once the brave Hunter was paralyzed by fear. He loved Gon, he couldn’t lose him Not ever. "I didn't do anything, you started this Dummy."

Gon nodded as he moved back and left the stick hanging in Killua's mouth. "Um...we should go to the pool now Killie. Come on." Gon said trying to shake off the awkward moment. What had happened? And why did it feel so weird? Killua was his best friend and nothing had happened, so why? It was all almost enough to overheat his brain, he’d have to think about this later as he grabbed a towel for himself and tossed one to Killua. “Catch.”

Killua nodded, trying not to let this get to him. He just had to play it cool. He held onto the stick for a moment before tossing it away and taking off his own shirt. "Yeah, let’s go." Killua agreed, catching the towel and hoping that he wouldn't bring this up later.

**_I love you Gon, don’t ever leave me._ **


End file.
